1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a stretchable substrate and an organic light emitting display apparatus including the same.
2. Discussion of the Background
An organic light-emitting display apparatus has been widely used in many applications, ranging from a personal portable apparatus, such as an MP3 player and a cell phone to a television due to its excellent properties, such as a wide viewing angle, high contrast, a quick response rate, lower power consumption, etc. Also, the thickness and weight of the organic light-emitting display apparatus may be reduced as compared to other display apparatuses in use, since the organic light-emitting display apparatus is self-emissive and thus, there is no need for extra light source.
With the recent technological development in display apparatuses, research and development regarding a flexible display apparatus that is bendable or may be wound in a roll shape has been conducted. Furthermore, research regarding a stretchable display apparatus that changes shape in various ways has also been actively carried out. The stretchable display apparatus may include a display device using an extendable substrate. However, the range of materials available to form the extendable substrate is limited, and extension of the substrate depends only on the material characteristics, and not on the construction characteristics of the substrate itself.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.